Jealous Boyfriend
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan's boyfriend gets very jealous when he spots him staring at their waiter, while they're on their date. He gets angry and jealous and then leaves Dan, warning him not to come home that night. Dan is left alone and Phil offers his home for Dan to stay.


"I'm so glad we got to do this," Dan Howell said, smiling as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was sitting across from him at the table they were sat at.

Dan's boyfriend, Marcus Cameron, smiled right back at Dan. "I know... someone's always so busy that we don't ever actually get to go on dates," He said.

Dan laughed. "Okay... it's not that I'm always busy. I just... procrastinate, then never get my work done. Which, to be honest, is probably just as bad," He said.

It was a Satuday evening when Dan had taken his boyfriend of three years out on a date. Dan was always busy with his youtube career that they never really got to do stuff like this together, and it kind of sucked, even though they lived together and saw each other everyday. But most of the times, Dan was busy with filming and editing his youtube videos, which took a lot of time so Marcus didn't really get to see Dan all that much.

"And not to mention, you're very lazy," Marcus said jokingly.

Dan gasped playfully. "I am not!" He claimed.

"Are you two ready to order?" Dan looked over when he heard the voice and almost froze as soon as he saw gorgeous boy with black hair and the brightest blue eyes Dan had ever seen.

Marcus looked over at Dan and frowned. "Dan." He hissed.

Dan quickly shook his head and then he nodded. "Uhm, yeah... we're ready," He said.

"Okay, my name is Phil. I'll be your waiter for tonight. What could I get for you?" Phil asked as he pulled a pencil and his little pad. Phil looked back and forth between Dan and Marcus.

Dan and Marcus finally ordered their food, and Dan watched as Phil walked away.

Marcus looked over at Dan and glared as soon as he saw that he was watching Phil walk away. He sighed in frustration and then he kicked Dan's leg under the table.

"Ow! God damnit. What was that for?" Dan asked as he looked over at Marcus.

"Could you be anymore obvious?!" Marcus asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"You were staring at him... the whole time he was here!" Marcus yelled quietly. He didn't want to make a scene but he couldn't help but be jealous and angry that Dan would actually stare at another guy while they were on a date. Marcus didn't think that Dan would be someone who would actually do that, as he had never done it before.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this? It's not like I have a chance with him anyways... besides, why would I want him when I'm with you?" Dan asked.

"I'm just really annoyed that you would actually stare at another guy while we were on a date?" Marcus said. He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just forget it..."

"We can't just forget it Marcus, because now I know that you're mad at me," Dan said.

"I'm not mad at you, just upset with you," Marcus whispered.

"Why are you making this a big deal? It's not like I'm gonna see the guy after tonight. I mean, for fuck sakes! I only know his name," Dan whispered. He let out a sigh.

"If I weren't here right now... you probably would have tried talking with him," Marcus snapped. "You know you would have. Don't even try to lie to me."

"Okay, so you suddenly don't even trust me? I'll admit that he's gorgeous but that doesn't mean I want to fuck him! I'm not like that. I don't just go around fucking people that I don't know. God, it's like you suddenly don't even know me. What the hell Marcus?" Dan asked.

"Don't try to make me seem like the bad guy here! You're the one who's staring at other guy's while on a date with your bloody boyfriend!" Marcus yelled angrily.

Dan nervously looked around and noticed that a few people were staring at him, and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Can we not talk about this right now?" He whispered.

"No, we're not talking about this ever. I'm going home," Marcus grumbled as he stood up.

"What? Marcus, are you being serious?" Dan asked with shock as he looked up at Marcus.

"Don't bother coming home tonight. I don't even want to look at your face right now," Marcus said before he turned around and walked away without saying another word.

Dan chewed on his bottom lip as he started to feel his eyes beginning to water up. But, he wasn't going to cry. Not right now... not when there were people staring at him.

Five minutes later; Phil finally walked back over to Dan's table with two drinks in his hands.

"Sorry it took so long to bring your drinks. We're kind of-" Phil looked up and was surprised when he saw that only one boy was there, when before there two. Phil looked over at the boy and frowned when he saw that Dan had his face hidden in his hands. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Uhm-" Dan quickly rubbed his eyes and looked up at Phil. "Actually, can I just cancel the order? I'll pay for it. But, my date left and I'm suddenly not hungry anymore."

"Oh... Okay," Phil said. "But, you never said if you were okay or not?"

"It doesn't matter. I just want to go home right now," Dan said. He pulled out his wallet and then he handed Phil the money and he walked away from him, leaving Phil very confused.

It was a half an hour later when Phil's shift ended and he was finally able to go home.

Phil was just walking out of the restaurant and was about to go to his car but he stopped when he saw the boy he saw in the restaurant earlier. He was sitting on the curb by the parking lot. He had hid face hidden in his hands again and Phil could tell that he was upset even though he couldn't really see his face, as his back was facing Phil.

Phil hesitated a few seconds before he finally walked behind the boy. "Hey."

Dan nearly jumped out of skin as soon as he heard the voice. "Jesus Christ, you can't just creep up on a guy like that!" He yelled. He looked up and raised his eyebrows when he saw that it was the waiter from earlier. "Oh, it's just you. Hi," He mumbled.

"You seemed upset so I thought I would come say hi," Phil said.

"Well, I think you would be upset to if your boyfriend left you during their date," Dan said.

"Want to talk about it?" Phil asked as he sat down next to Phil.

"You actually have the time to listen to a stranger's problem?" Dan asked.

"Well, I know if I was upset... I'd want someone to listen to me complain," Phil said. He looked over at the boy and gave him a reassuring smile. "My name's..."

"Phil. You already told me that earlier," Dan said.

"Oh, right." Phil said, giggling a little bit.

Dan's heart melted as soon as he heard Phil's laugh. "Nice to meet you, Phil. I'm Dan,"

"Nice to meet you too, Dan. So, what happened?" Phil asked.

"It's a little embarrassing but... my boyfriend caught me staring at you earlier and he got kind of upset by it. He totally blew it out of proportion and started yelling at me, and then he left and now I have nowhere to go because he said I can't go home," Dan explained.

"Really? Oh... so you were the couple my co-workers were talking about earlier," Phil said.

"Yeah... people were staring at us. It's a good thing he did leave though or else things would have gotten pretty bad. Marcus is easily jealous and protective over me," Dan mumbled.

"Well... if you need somewhere to stay... I have a guest bedroom," Phil said.

"Phil, no. We don't even know each other. It's not a good idea," Dan said, a little surprised.

"Come on, what's the worst thing that could happen? I promise I'm not a pedophile or anything. It's just... I can see that your upset and I wouldn't want you to be homeless, even if it is just for tonight. You can leave whenever you want, and you don't even have to tell me when you leave. I'm offering you my home," Phil said. He stood up from the ground. "But, I mean... if you don't want to talk it." Phil sighed and then he started to walk away from Dan.

Dan quickly stood up from the gorund. "Wait!" He shouted at Phil.

Phil turned around and looked over at Dan. "Yeah?"

"I guess... it would be better if I went with you," Dan said.

Phil smiled. "Come on then. I promise you're safe with me," He said.

Dan laughed and then he walked over to Phil. "I better be safe with you."

"My house isn't that far from here, just a couple of minutes," Phil told him.

About 10 minutes later; Dan and Phil finally arrived at Phil's house.

"Wow. Your house is quite big," Dan said as they entered Phil's house.

"Who knew working at a restaurant would pay so well?" Phil asked, laughing as he looked over at Dan. "Okay, well... make yourself comfortable. Everything's pretty easy to find but if you need anything, just ask and I'll be happy to help you. I'm usually up late... yeah, I'm one of those people who spend hours on the internet." He said. He rolled his eyes.

Dan laughed. "It seems me and you have a lot in common, friend," He siaid.

Phil also laughed. "Oh, glad I'm not the only weird one then," He said.

"I get yelled at so much by Marcus because I stay up until like 3 o'clock in the morning on the internet. It's a really bad habit of mine. But the internet... it's so addictive!" Dan exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that," Phil said. "Come on... I'll show you the guest bedroom..." He led the way up the stairs and they went into a bedroom.

Dan looked around and raised his eyebrows when he saw that there were cameras placed in the room. "What are the cameras for?" He asked, looking over at Phil.

"Okay, it's not for what you think. I'm a youtuber," Phil said.

"Oh, really? Wow. What's your channel?" Dan asked.

"Oh, God. Uhm... AmazingPhil," Phil said. His cheeks turned bright red.

"I'll have to check out your videos one day then," Dan said, smiling.

"I apologize ahead of time for how crappy they are," Phil said.

Dan laughed. "Oh shush. I'm sure they aren't that bad!" He reassured Phil.

"Well, uhm... I'm going to order some pizza. Do you want anything?" Phil asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll have whatever you'll order. I'm not picky," Dan said.

"Okay cool. I'll yell for you when the pizza is here," Phil said. He went to walk out the bedroom but he stopped as soon as he heard Dan shout his name. "Yeah?" Phil asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for doing this," Dan whispered.

"Honestly, you don't have to thank me," Phil told him.

"I know, but I want to. No one else would have done this for me. You saw that I was upset and wanted to help me. it means a lot more to me than you think," Dan said.

"Well, in that case... you're welcome, I'm glad I could help you out." Phil said. He gave Dan a smile before he turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

Dan took a deep breath, and then he looked around the bedroom, and he couldn't help but smile at all the posters of bands that were hanging on the wall. Dan knew half of the bands; such as Muse, Green Day, My Chemical Romance. Phil had a great taste in music. Dan couldn't wait to talk to Phil and get to know him. Dan knew they were going to become great friends.


End file.
